


Birdie

by Ewals



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mentions of Violence, Murder, crazy!murphy, drugged up, insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewals/pseuds/Ewals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drugged up on a sedative tea, Murphy lets his insanity out with Raven as his witness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birdie

Whatever herb-infused tea that Raven had just forced down his throat was fast acting. The pain wracking his body was subdued and his head swam pleasantly. He was in a state of conscious nothingness, disjointed thoughts floating around in his head. At least in this state he wouldn't dream. Murphy seemed to know that, but still fear kept his eyes from closing. The nightmares had been horrific lately, assaulting him night after night. Finns death had awoken the suppressed terrors the grounders had instilled in him during his time as their captive.  
The dreams had left him sleep deprived and weaker, making him vulnerable during a hunt. He'd fallen victim to a large predator that had suddenly attacked, not retaining his usual reaction time and being unable to dive out of the way in time. Until his wounds were healed, he was copped up in the medical tent, and it was slowly driving him crazy. Moving around and keeping his mind occupied was all that kept his insanity under lock and key.  
His caretaker stood up to walk away, but he wasn't going to let her leave him so quickly. Murphy threw out an arm clumsily, wrapping his fingers tightly around her wrist. For someone so out of it, his grip was surprisingly strong and steady. He couldn't let her leave. Raven's mere presence was a comfort that he probably didn't deserve and a distraction that he needed. He was keenly aware that she didn't like hovering at the side of his bed. He was keenly aware that she didn't like being around him at all. Yet somehow she managed to swallow her hatred and anger, and had taken away the pain, and that was something.

Talking might keep her around longer, he thought dully. He could feel her glare burning into his skin, waiting for him to explain why he wasn't letting her walk away. Murphy swallowed thickly, trying to form a coherent thought in his addled brain. His fingers tightened around Raven's wrist as he became frustrated by the effects of the drug. She winced and tried to tug her arm away.  
"Let me go," she demanded. Her voice was as cold as ever, the glare never leaving her eyes. A dazed smirk pulled his lips upwards and his head rolled to the side so that Murphy could look up at her groggily.  
"What-" he paused to lick his lips, rethinking what it was that he was trying to say. "What was in that tea?" He was barely understandable. Getting words out around a heavy, numbed tongue was hard and his voice was already shaky to begin with.  
Raven pressed her lips into a thin line, clearly reluctant to be standing their chatting. "It's a mild sedative and painkiller. You won't be knocked out, but you shouldn't be able to feel anything for awhile. Clarke made me to give to you." Her voice was clipped and business-like, and she made it clear that she wasn't here of her own accord. She definitely didn't want to be stuck here talking to him.  
She didn't want to be here at all, actually. Every moment she was forced to be around Murphy made her painfully aware of the numbness in her leg. It was his bullet that had destroyed it, and she wasn't sure that forgiving him would ever be an option. If it hadn't been Clarke who'd pleaded with her to check on Murphy whilst her and Bellamy planned how to rescue their people from Mount Weather, she wouldn't be here at all.

A half-formed laugh was choked out, and Murphy wasn't even entirely sure why he was laughing in the first place. His vision blurred slightly for a brief moment, and his eyes narrowed in an effort to concentrate on Raven's features. Another laugh burst from his lips, and this time he knew what was funny.  
"You're kinda pretty, Birdie," there was too much emphasis on the end of the pet name, and he drew out the 'e' far longer than was necessary. It sounded silly, especially from him.  
Mild amusement settled in Raven's eyes, overshadowing her distaste for him. But she still tugged her arm back, trying to get away. She didn't respond to him either, not sure how to, not sure she needed or wanted to. A compliment wasn't going to suddenly fix things between them, and it didn't matter what silly nicknames he accompanied them with.  
Mouth twisting into a frown, Murphy appeared to be trying to piece together the next thing he wanted to say. His grip tightened again, holding her with a bruising force. It's a shame that the drug hadn't actually knocked him out, Raven thought disdainfully, a pained expression crossing her face.  
The next thing that emerged from Murphy's lips took her aback and surprise coloured her features. "Do ya know why I got locked up, Princess?" The drugs affect was becoming more prominent, his words slurring and melding together slightly. It was breaking down the walls in his mind, allowing him to relax completely and let loose the crazy he usually held back. He was still coherent enough for Raven to understand what was being said though, and his grip hadn't faltered.  
Slowly she shook her head and a lazy smile crept onto his features. "I killed the guard that arrested my father." Another laugh ripped from his throat. Horrifyingly enough though, this time it sounded much more genuine. "I glassed him," a sadistic and pleased grin pushed it's way onto his face and Raven felt her stomach churn violently. She tried to pull away again, harder and with more conviction this time. Getting away from the psychopath in front of her was suddenly the only thing she could think about. But he wasn't finished, and he kept her anchored to the bedside.  
Murphy suddenly pulled her down sharply, and Raven stumbled into the side of the bed. He latched onto her shoulder with his other hand, digging his nails painfully into her shoulder. He leaned forward, drinking in the site of her alarmed expression.  
"It's kind've funny when you think about how my mother drank herself to death," he breathed against her ear. "The container of the poison that killed her was the perfect weapon for my retribution." Murphy giggled, childishly and gleefully, and that was all Raven could take. She wrenched back suddenly, with all the strength that she could muster and finally broken his hold on her.  
His eyes rolled back in his head and Raven was almost allowed to breath easy, thinking he had actually been knocked out by the tea. But Murphy kept going. "I bet they regretted floating my dad after that!" he yelled, words interspersed with maniacal giggles. He threw his arms out towards Raven again, clawing wildly at the air. Her breathing came hard and quick, panic rising within her chest. She took several awkward steps back, cursing her braced leg silently.  
Remaining in the medic bay a second longer was the last thing that Raven wanted. She pivoted on her good leg and limped out as fast as was physically possible. Murphy's crazed laughter followed her out and ricocheted around in her head for a long time after he'd been properly subdued.  
No matter who pleaded with her, there wasn't a chance in hell this little birdie was going anywhere near Murphy again.

**Author's Note:**

> whoops, I feel bad for doing that to my darling murphy
> 
> I'm not too confident with how this turned out, so criticism would be incredibly helpful!
> 
> I didn't edit this much please don't kill me if there are mistakes
> 
> I'm happy to take prompts of any ship! Comment them or find me on tumblr @pbandjmurphy.


End file.
